Last Friday Night TGIF
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: TeenageDreamsTwilightContest .-. Cuando se es joven, se pueden cometer errores y hay que aprender de ellos... pero tal vez hay que repetirlos para lograr aprender y mas si es con un sexy hombre... !YUMI! AU TH BxE


**Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: Last Friday Night T.G.I.F**

**Nombre de la autora: Ro-Ro Hale**

**Pareja: Edward-Bella**

**Número de palabras: 3.834**

**Rated: T**

**Advertencias: lenguaje un poco rudo, pero nada de lo que no es escuche a diario…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y la canción a Katy Perry… la trama está inspirada en su canción Last Friday night**

* * *

><p><em>… Last Friday night<em>_  
><em>_Yeah we danced on tabletops__  
><em>_And we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__  
><em>_And got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevard …_

**_Last Friday Night by Katy Perry_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Last Friday Night T.G.I.F<strong>_**

**_**by **_**

_Ro-Ro Hale_

"_Oh mi Dios"_ me encontraba tan pero tan mal, que no lograba pensar con claridad.

"_¡Que alguien me mate!" _gemí mentalmente.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar. Parecía que un elefante había bailado conga encima de mi cabeza. Las cienes me palpitaban, mejor dicho todo mi cerebro lo hacía. Trate de levantarme; pero fue una terrible idea hacerlo, ya que me dieron unas ganas espantosas de volcar el contenido de mi estómago.

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, para así evitar los mareos que amenazaban con hacer un lindo decorado en el piso de la habitación. Cuando al fin logre abrir mis ojos, los tuve que cerrar inmediatamente, ya que el sol estaba en todo su apogeo entrando por el enorme ventanal. "_¿Enorme ventanal? _"eso no cuadraba con mi cuarto.

Cuando al fin me acostumbre a la fuerte luz que reinaba en mi habitación… _"Ya va"_ me auto dije, ya que algo no cuadraba en todo esto. Comencé a darle una escaneada detallada a donde me encontraba, para dilucidar donde diablos me encontraba. Paredes blancas -o por lo menos en algún momento lo fueron- ahora se encontraban pintarrajeadas de diversos colores, machas de manos, dibujos de anatomías ocultas del cuerpo humano. "_Que cerdos pueden ser"_ pensé al ver un dibujo muy gráfico del amiguito del hombre.

"_Pero, ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"_

Seguí con mi inspección del lugar. Había una cantidad alarmante de vasos regados por toda la habitación, cintas de colores, collares, una silla rota, unas ¿alas? y ¿una muñeca inflable?... Esto realmente era un desastre, casi se comparaba a una zona de guerra.

"_Ay Dios… y ¿Cómo llegue yo aquí?"_

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no lograba conectar dos situaciones simultáneas. Así que trate de mover mi cuerpo, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor. Todas mis articulaciones protestaron por el dolor y pedían un descanso con urgencia. Al retirar la sabana que me cubría tuve que ahogar un grito.

"_¿Por qué diablos estoy desnuda?"_ grite mentalmente al verme como dios me trajo al mundo, bueno eso no era del todo cierto, ya que estaba pintada prácticamente de pies a cabezas, figuras, manos y hasta ¡nombres!

"_¿Quién diablos es Collin?"_ era uno de los tantos nombres que había escrito en mi cuerpo; pero lo que me llamo de este nombre fue que estuviera escrito en mi muslo tan cerca de mi entrepierna. _"Ay mierda, ¿Qué he hecho?"_ me recrimine jalándome el cabello _"Arg" _gruñí al provocar que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara exponencialmente.

Arrastrándome por la enorme cama me asalto una duda "_¿Con quién o con cuantos me abre acostado?"_ Al momento en que me hice esa pregunta, me desconcentre a tal punto que ya no sabía dónde gateaba y termine por caerme por el borde de la cama, saludando al suelo con mi rostro.

Me levante con mi precario equilibrio y coordinación, mis rodillas aguantaban pobremente mi peso, así que sosteniéndome de la cama comencé a deslizarme por la habitación.

Odiaba las fiestas. Odiaba el alcohol. Odiaba a la gente descerebrada. Odiaba el instituto. Todas esas cosas juntan acaban con las neuronas de la gente inteligente, si no me creen para muestra un botón, ¡Yo! Ósea, una chica inteligente, considerada la ratón de biblioteca, solo porque le gusta leer y sacar buenas notas para ir a una buena universidad.

No podía creer como me deje convencer por mis amigas Alice y Rosalie, para venir a esta fiesta. Odiaba a casi la totalidad de la población del instituto, así que no entendía por qué diablos había venido… Ah sí, manipulada por estas dos chicas; que alegaban que tenía que compartir con ellas ya que el verano no estaríamos juntas.

Jodida Alice. Jodida Rose. Jodida fiesta. Jodido alcohol. Jodidas mis neuronas -literalmente- . Jodida habitación. _"Y ¿Dónde está mi jodida ropa?"_ me pregunte escaneando a mi alrededor. Había ropa pero ninguna era la mía. Sin más remedio tome una franela que se encontraba guindada del librero. Me quedaba enorme, me llegaba hasta un poquito más arriba de la rodilla; pero aunque me quedara larga no llevaba nada abajo y no me podía arriesgar a salir en esas fachas. Busque y busque, hasta que en uno de los cajones conseguí unos bóxer. Me los calce rápidamente para salir de esa casa de locos.

.

.

.

Doy gracias a dios, el que mi padre Charlie no estuviera en casa. No quería andar dando explicaciones de mi precario estado.

Lo primero que hice fue de deshacerme de lo que cargaba puesto y meterme a la ducha. Necesitaba con urgencia una larga y relajante ducha de agua caliente, mis músculos engarrotados lo pedían a gritos. Con la esponja y un montón de mi jabón líquido, comencé a restregar mi piel para retirar toda la pintura que me cubría.

Estuve un buen rato tallando por todas partes, hasta que deje mi piel de un tono rojizo por la fuerza con la que tallaba. Quería eliminar todo rastro de la jodida fiesta. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente limpia, termine de lavarme el cabello con mi champoo de fresas.

Envuelta en una toalla salí a mi habitación, para hacer un recuentro de daños. Mi rostro se veía más pálido que de costumbre, mostrando los claros signos de una noche de juerga. Mis ojos que normalmente eran de un chocolate brillante, se encontraban opacos y enrojecidos. Mi cabello ya no poseía sus naturales ondas castañas, ahora parecía un nido de pájaros mojado. Todo mi rostro era la clara muestra de una noche de excesos y libertinaje.

–Agrr – pero, ¡que mierda! Mi cuello y senos estaban llenos de chupetones y el resto de mi cuerpo tenia cardenales en mis caderas y piernas

Gemí tan fuerte que parecía un lobo herido. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de llorar; porque después de cinco años en el instituto la venia a poner a la salida. Justo en la "fiesta" de graduación. Como dice el dicho, "si no lo haces en la entrada, lo haces en la salida"… _"En algún momento la tenías que poner, ¿no?" _me recrimino mi conciencia en un tono acido.

Pero bueno, ya no queda nada que hacer. El daño ya estaba hecho así que no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Tenía que aprender de esto y no volverlo hacer.

Trate de arreglar el nido de pájaros en el que se había convertido mi cabello. Cuando por fin comenzaba a parecerse al de antes y ya no daba pena, lo amarre en una coleta alta.

Ya medianamente presentable, hice lo único que en ese momento quería. Tirarme en la cama y no saber de nada ni de nadie hasta el día siguiente. Echada ya en mi cama, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo

.

.

.

Morfeo no fue nada suave conmigo, fueron una pesadilla tras otra. Aunque creo que eran más bien flashes de mi noche en excesos.

Me levante con una jaqueca potente, que amenazaba con explotar mi cabeza. Vi el reloj que posaba en mi mesita de luz. ¡Mierda! Ya eran las cinco de la tarde; pero del día siguiente. Había pasado 24 horas durmiendo.

Toda entumida baje para ver que encontraba de comer. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré a mi padre hurgando la nevera. No se había percatado de mi llegada así que simplemente carraspee para hacerme notar. Charlie se asustó tanto, que termino por estrellar el tope de cabeza contra el techo de la nevera.

Solté una pequeña risita al verlo sobándose el tope de su cabeza.

–Buenas tardes pequeña – me saludo con un gruñido. – ¿Difícil la resaca? – la pequeña sonrisa que cargaba se borró, cambiando a una mueca de desagrado por el tono burlón que utilizo.

¿Quién diría que este hombre, era mi padre? Era demasiado despreocupado y en cierto grado burlón, para serlo. Si no fuera porque físicamente teníamos cierto parecido, ya que tenía el cabello corto, de color caoba oscuro y los mismos ojos de tono chocolate como los míos; yo diría que no compartimos genes. Pero bueno, que se le hace… uno no puede escoger a los padres… o ¿sí?

Mierda, ya comenzaba a divagar otra vez. El alcohol de verdad le hizo daño a mis neuronas, solo esperaba que no fuera permanente.

Sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, me dirigí a prepararme un tazón de cereales con leche para mitigar un poco el hambre que gobernaba en mi estómago. Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó apoyado en el mesón de la cocina, dándome una mirada socarrona; mientras que con la cerveza que había sacado de la nevera, la usaba como hielo para su cabeza.

Le di una mirada llena de burla, mientras me metía la primera cucharada de cereal… _"Por lo menos no soy la única con dolor de cabeza, ¡JA!"_… a quien quería engañar diciendo que este hombre no era mi padre. Ambos éramos testarudos, socarrones, sarcásticos y poseíamos un sentido de humor extremadamente negro. Nuestro carácter se demostraba en situaciones como estas.

–No te rías jovencita– pronuncio con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir.

–Pero, si yo no he hecho nada…– dije con la mejor cara de niña buena que pude recurrir con semejante jaqueca.

–A otro perro con ese hueso, Bella– dijo rodando los ojos.

– ¡Bah!... vete a ver televisión– dije mientras me metía otra cucharada de forma obstinada.

Salió de la cocina dándole un trago a su cerveza y con una sonrisa radiante. Viejo sin vergüenza, no le tiene compasión a su pequeña. Comencé a gruñirle improperios en susurros, el malestar no hacia la mejor persona de mí.

–No se te olvide que vamos a La Push mas tarde– grito desde el pasillo.

¡Maldición!... ese grito había sido como una aplanadora para mi cerebro. ¡Arg!. Se me había olvidado la bendita fogata de los quileute.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir; pero si no lo hacía, ¿Quién me quitaba la molestia de Jacob de encima? Así que sin pensármelo dos veces me tome dos pastillas de analgésico de una vez. Si no lograba quitarme el dolor, por lo menos me doparía lo suficiente para aguantar la velada.

.

.

.

Después de haberme bañando, dejado que mi cabello se secara con sus ondas naturales y vestido con unos pantalones pitillos azules, una camiseta blanca con un cardigan rojo, junto a unas botas de cero tacón y claramente con mi inseparable chamarra negra. Estábamos montados en la patrulla de mi padre ya encaminados a La Push, una pequeña reserva de nativos americanos, la cual daba directamente a una de las playas más heladas del estado de Washington.

Todos sus habitantes, eran hombres y mujeres de tez rojiza, cabello negro y lacio y unos penetrantes ojos negros como el carbón.

Mi mejor amigo es un quileute. Su nombre es Jacob Black y es un año menor que yo; pero para ser sincera no sé qué les daban de comer en la reserva a los chicos ya que todos eran unos gigantones, musculosos y sobre-desarrollados. Tanto así, que Jake para tener 17 años parecía un chico de 25; así que ni para hablar de los demás.

Llegamos realmente rápido. Bueno, no puede ser de otro modo… Ni que Forks, fuera una gigantesca ciudad. Era un simple pueblito, con 3.120 habitantes, 1.169 hogares, y 792 familias*… Ok, creo que me sobrepase con la información.

Estacionamos en el parqueadero que estaba cerca de First Beach, donde se iba a celebrar la fogata. Con pasos muy perezosos, me acerque a la fogata donde estaban casi todos reunidos.

El primero en saludarme fue el pequeño -en edad- Seth Clearwater.

–¡Bella! – grito dándome un abrazo tritura huesos y expulsando todo el aire de mi maltratado cuerpo.

–Bájala enano– le reprendió Jake, dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

"_¿Enano?... ¡Enana yo!"…_ estos chicos de verdad tenían problemas con las medidas.

Salude a todos con besos, abrazos tritura huesos por parte de la manada y delicados y dulces abrazos de las chicas.

Ya lista de haber saludado a todos los presentes nos sentamos en un círculo cerca de la fogata. Quill abrazaba a Clare entre sus piernas, hacían una linda pareja. A su lado estaba sentada Emily junto a su prima Leah, al lado de esta se encontraba el pequeño Seth viendo con ojos soñadores a Jake, que se encontraba a mi lado. A mi otro lado estaba Paul con uno de sus enormes brazos montado en mis hombros, cosa que agradecía porque estaba empezando a sentir frio. Y a su lado estaba Jared que le hacía señas extrañas a Embry.

–Al fin la manada reunida– dijo Embry frotándose las manos. "_Algo no va bien aquí"_

– ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo no pertenezco a la manada? – cada vez que venía a visitarlos, era la misma discusión. _¿Quién se queda con Bella?_ Era o más bien dicho, es una disputa que tienen Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry y en su tiempo, antes de conocer a Clare, Quill. Para ver cuál de ellos lograba o logra unirme a la manada, es decir, quien de ellos logra que sea su novia.

–Verdad que tu prefieres ser una _Fría_– y dale con los benditos cuentos quileute.

Esa era una vieja leyenda de la tribu. Decían que hace muchas generaciones ellos se podían convertir en lobos gigantes -de ahí viene lo de manada- protegían a la tribu de los _Fríos_, seres no-muertos, bebedores de sangre, que masacraban poblaciones enteras.

Ósea, un poco dramático para mi gusto…

–Que me gusten los vampiros, no me convierte en una– trate de explicarle lo más relajada que pude.

Pero quien se puede resistir a esos seres hermosos y con tanto magnetismo… ¡Por dios! quien le puede decir que no a "Armand" de "Entrevista con el Vampiro" o a "Eric Northman" de "True Blood"… si los vampiros son las criaturas más soñadas de la literatura.

–Además, nunca me han gustado los perros gigantes– solté una pequeña risita a la cara de incredulidad que me dieron todos.

Jared me iba a rebatir mi descaro; pero se vio interrumpido por Sam, que llegaba en ese momento junto a un chico muy parecido a él. Tez rojiza, ojos oscuros y cabello azabache muy cortó.

–Chicos…– llamo la atención de todos – Les presento a Collin – _"¿Collin?... ¿De dónde me suena?"_ – Él es mi primo y vino de visita con unos amigos – _"Ese nombre me suena; pero no logro hallar de donde" _– Collin ellos son… Quill, Clare, Emily, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jacob, Bella, Paul, y Jared– todos saludamos cuando Sam iba diciendo nuestros nombres. Yo seguía pensando de donde me sonaba su hombre.

– ¿Bella? –

– ¿Eh? – ¿Este chico me conocía?

– ¡Bella! – ya me estaba preocupando… ¿De dónde me conocía? – ¡Tremenda fiesta la del viernes! –

¡MIERDA!

¡COLLIN!

¡COLLIN!

¡COLLIN!

¡SANTA MIERDA!

Este fue el carajo que me escribió su nombre y número, en mi muslo cerca de mi entrepierna.

La cara de horror que debí poner debió de ser para fotografiarla. Esto debía ser un castigo por haberme excedido el viernes; por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo en una sola noche.

–Que buena bailarina eres… buena no, tremenda– si normalmente era pálida, ahora si debía parecer una _Fría_.

Todos me miraban con incredulidad, aunque Paul me miraba con una pizca de picardía. "_¿Sera que este desgraciado sabe algo?" _

– ¡Paul!... Hermano, ¿cómo te termino de ir en la fiesta? – ¡Mierda!... Paul si sabía algo.

No lo deje contestar. Me había levantado y jalado tan fuerte a Paul, que término cayendo de espaldas del tronco donde estábamos sentados. Todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse y a aullar como lobos. ¡Típico!.

Arrastre a Paul fuera del alcance de los demás. Tenía que sacarle respuestas urgentemente. Tenía que aclarar todas las lagunas que había en mi cerebro y aunque tuviera que amenazar a Paul, conseguiría todas las respuestas.

– ¿Qué sucede pequeña? – el muy hijo de su madre, estaba jugando conmigo. Su sonrisa pícara y el brillo de sus ojos me lo decían. Él sabía todo.

–Necesito respuestas– sisee entre dientes. Si no cooperaba esto se iba a poner feo para él.

–Sobre que seria, pequeña bailarina– además se atrevía a jugar conmigo.

–Sabes muy bien sobre que… No te hagas el tonto; porque no te queda– estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Pequeña no te puedo decir mucho, ya que estaba entretenido con Bree; pero por lo que logre ver y por lo que me lograste decir… Uhmmm– se colocó un dedo en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, si me contaba o no. ¡Desgraciado!

– ¡Paul! ¡Habla! – ya había perdido la paciencia.

–No te alteres querida… bueno cuando yo llegue, ya tú estabas en tu apogeo… – ¿Cómo que en mi apogeo? Debió ver que no le estaba entendiendo nada –Te encontrabas en brasier y con unos mínimos shorts que no dejaba a la imaginación… bailando encima de la mesa… muy provocativamente debería decir– termino diciendo en un susurro en mi oído –Además…– se colocó derecho y comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor quedando detrás mío, tomándome de las caderas – Si todavía está en pie la propuesta de querer jugar con mi _"amiguito"_… como mucho gusto estoy a tu disposición – dijo ronroneando en mi oído, provocando un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo. A quien quiero engañar… Paul está buenísimo y habría que estar demente y cegata para no notarlo.

"_Ya va… dijo, ¿jugar con su amiguito?"_

Estoy jodida, muy; pero muy jodida… Si eso lo hice con Paul, que no habré hecho con los demás.

Como zombi comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban todos los demás, dejando a Paul riendo a todas sus anchas a mi espalda. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para pensar que hacer y cómo recuperar mi memoria. Tenía que recordar, aunque no estuviera segura si eso era lo que quería.

.

.

.

Ya era viernes, me había pasado 5 días escondida en mi casa. No quería encontrarme con nadie que supiera o hubiera visto algo. Me quedaban 5 días más de encierro, hasta que fuera el día de volar hasta Jacksonville a visitar a mi madre por el verano.

Después de la conversación con Paul en La Push, estuve tratando de atar las lagunas que se formaban en mi cabeza. Había podido recordar vagamente lo que me había contado Paul. Casi me morí de la vergüenza cuando recordé como me ofrecí a jugar con el "_amiguito"_ de Paul. La sonrisa lobuna que me ofreció cuando le hice la proposición, era un si en todos los sentidos. Ahora le doy gracias a Bree por haberlo entretenido y quitármelo de encima.

Seguía piensa y piensa cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Desganada me dispuse a contestar pensando que era Renne - mi madre- para hablar de lo que haríamos cuando la fuera a visitar.

–Buenas…–

–_¡ ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ! _– mierda… estaba en aprietos.

–Hola Alice–

– _¿Cómo que "Hola, Alice"?... te desapareces por una semana y ¡me sales con esa!_ –

–Lo siento Alice – suspire… me salía un regaño marca "Alice Cullen" alias… mi mejor amiga.

–_Swan… te quiero en mi casa a más tardar en una hora… si no quieres que vaya a tu casa y ¡te saque de los pelos!..._ – sin más colgó.

Más me valía que le hiciera caso, no sabía que me pudiera pasar si el duende maléfico se enoja conmigo.

Me bañe concienzudamente tratando de hacer tiempo, pero tampoco tanto. Me vestí con unos jeans negros, una franela manga larga azul cielo y un sweater de cuadritos azul oscuro con gris y unas botas media caña negras. Arregle mi cabello en suaves ondas, para que se secaran al natural.

Me monte en mi destartalada pickup, para dirigirme a la enorme mansión blanca de mi amiga.

Quince minutos después, aparcaba al frente de la imponente mansión en medio del bosque. Baje con pasos pesados y apesumbrados, como si fuera un sentenciado a muerte caminando hacia el verdugo.

–Te tardaste 10 minutos… así que mueve tu culo perezoso y entra a la casa– dijo antes que yo llegara siquiera a las escaleras del porche y dejando la puerta abierta, luego de su verborrea ligera.

–Ya Alice…– dije mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí – ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte cuando encontré a Alice y a Rose, sentadas en el sofá de la estancia mirando atentamente la portátil y cuchicheando entre ellas.

Rose solo se limitó a llamarme con una seña de la mano sin ni siquiera voltear a verme. Me acerque rápidamente ya que el gusanito de la curiosidad me había picado.

Hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Me encontré con un álbum de fotos en internet de la fiesta del último viernes y justamente la que estaban viendo estaba yo acostada en el mesón de la cocina en ropa interior siendo pintada por todos los presentes. Casi me caigo de culo cuando la vi. Por dios una cosa es imaginarme las cosas y otra diferente era verlas.

Las chicas pusieron a reproducir un video y por poco me dé una apoplejía… Era yo… ósea, ¡YO! Bailando y desnudándome encima del mesón de la cocina. Todos me vitoreaban y animaban a continuar con el show. No aguante más y prácticamente salí corriendo escaleras arriba, para entrar al baño. Estaba a punto de colapso.

Yo, santurrona y sarcástica Swan… haciendo un stripteases. ¿Quién lo creería?

Estuve haciendo respiraciones, millones de ellas; para que mi ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando salí del baño, me encontré con uno de los dioses griegos del instituto, en otras palabras, el hermano mayor de Alice. Edward se había graduado el año anterior y estudiaba Leyes en Harvard. Todo un adonis. Ojos verdes, nariz perfilada, tez clara y un cabello de color cobre que gritaba sexo, por lo despeinado que siempre lo llevaba

–Querida Bella…– dios fueron ideas mías o ¿ronroneo mi nombre?

–Edward…– trate de mantenerme lo más impasible posible. Este hombre siempre me había movido el piso –Voy con las chicas– trate de correr y ponerme a salvo, pero no me lo permitió; ya que cuando pase por su lado me tomo por detrás en un abrazo sofocante.

Lograba sentir toda su anatomía contra mi espalda y cuando digo toda es ¡toda!

–Las chicas salieron a comprar la comida… regresan más tarde– ronroneaba y respiraba en mi oreja.

–Ah bueno… las espero abajo – trataba de no tartamudear y mantenerme tranquila.

– ¿No quieres recordar nuestra última noche? – pregunto dándome un ligero beso en el cuello.

Apenas dijo eso mi cerebro se activó recordando todo lo que había pasado. Él y yo bailando sensualmente, besándonos, entrando a su habitación…

¡Oh mierda!... ¡me había acostado con Edward Cullen!

Me iba a ir al infierno…

No sabía qué hacer, y sus constantes besos en mi cuello y orejas no me dejaban pensar con coherencia.

¡Qué demonios!... si ya me iba a ir al infierno por mal portada, que es un pecado más para una pecadora…

Así que me di vuelta y ataque sus labios, como venía deseando los últimos tres años de mi vida…

No importaba si no recordaba la noche del viernes pasado… lo importante es que lo iba a repetir

¡YUMI!

**Fin**

* * *

><p>*Datos de los habitantes: cantidad según el censo de 2007 (Wikipedia)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas… ya sé que no he cumplido con mis publicaciones y de paso en vez de aparecer con cap nuevo, llego con un OS…<strong>

**Bueno, verán… este OS es para un contest en el cual estoy participando y me gustaría que se pasaran y votaran por mi =D, obvio si les gusto mi OS… nada es obligado ; ) las votaciones comienzan el **sábado 6 de agosto hasta el 12 de agosto** así que pásense, se los agradecería…**

**Además las invito a participar en un contest que estoy organizando con una amiga… se llama **The_MUSE_Twilight_Contest

**Los links para ambos contest están en mi perfil…**

**Referente a mis otras historias, estoy en proceso de actualización… **

**Campamento Castigo estoy tratando de terminar el siguiente capítulo… es bastante largo para compensar la tardanza… por favor ténganme un poco más de paciencia, tengo muy poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir.**

**Estoy re-editando Sirenas… no sé, no me siento conforme con lo que va de capítulos y no sé, voy a escribirlos de nuevo.**

**A las que leyeron mi versión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas… Este mundo mágico va a volver… voy a terminarlo y a arreglarlos ya que en el momento que lo estaba haciendo, ni redacción era un poco pobre XD**

**Y tengo historias nuevas en mente y en proceso que no serán publicadas hasta que estén adelantadas y por lo menos haya terminado alguna de las ya publicadas… estaré haciendo OS en otros Fandom y esos si los publicare**

**Bueno me extendí demasiado las quiero **

**Besos y mordiscos**

**Ro**


End file.
